


Polyjuice

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, Mistaken Identity, Polyjuice Potion, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyjuice/love potion trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyjuice

"Harry!"

Ron jumped at the shout behind him, remembering that he was now in disguise as his best friend, and that he should turn when he was called.

This was not the first time that Ronald Weasley had been transformed in to his best friend, Harry Potter. However, this time there were no Death Eaters chasing after them, not anymore. This time, it was only Pansy Parkinson chasing Ron. Some fool (he thought it was Malfoy, since the two had broken up recently) had given the girl a love potion and she had fallen madly in love with Ron, of all people. The girl followed him everywhere, making sarcastic comments that he supposed were her way of showing that she cared. Hermione had thought to hide Ron from her affections in plain sight by disguising him as Harry, until she could find a cure for the love potion.

Alarmed, Ron turned quickly and was relieved to see his sister running happily towards him. But only for a moment; Ginny and Harry had been far too cozy for anyone's good these last few months. He cleared his throat and muttered, "Hey, Ginny."

She smiled brightly up at him, hesitating in front of him, unsure. "Is something the matter, Sweetie Pie?"

"No, nothing's wrong, uh, Honey Bear." Ron grimaced inwardly, wondering if Harry was mushy enough to call his sister something so saccharine, yet hoping he wasn't.

"Oh, okay." Ginny was still looking concerned, so Ron patted her on the shoulder.

Ginny frowned. She took a step closer and leaned toward him, eyes closed and lips pursed.

Ron lost it. He yelped and jumped back. "Ginny! Don't do that! I'm your brother, Ron – not Harry!" He hoped Hermione wouldn't find out that he spilled the secret, but surely his own sister could be trusted.

To his surprise, Ginny didn't look shocked, but instead burst into laughter.

Ron frowned.

"I found you," Ginny crowed gleefully. "I've been looking everywhere for you, but you just disappeared! I thought if I could get into Gryffindor tower, I find some clue of where you went. I never guessed that you'd be right in front of me!"

Ron swallowed hard. His cover may have been blown.

As Pansy, disguised as his own sister, smirked up at him, Ron tried to reason with her. "Now look, Pansy, I know you think you love me, but you really, really don't. Someone gave you a love potion and you haven't been yourself…" He trailed off when Pansy burst into laughter once more.

"Love potion! No one gave me a love potion, you silly goose. I really do fancy you; is that so impossible to imagine?" With that, Pansy leaned up and kissed him on the nose. "You just wait until the polyjuice potion wears off!"

Ron rubbed the back of his head as the Slytherin girl sashayed down the hall. That girl was trouble. Now he needed to go ask Hermione how long it took for the potion to wear off.


End file.
